


Break Time

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauand/gifts).



"I can explain," Crawford said, as Schuldig howled in inarticulate rage.

"So can I," Yohji added, grabbing his clothes. "I was drunk and wanted to indulge in self-destructive behavior -"

"Allow me," Schuldig said, aiming his gun between Yohji's eyes.

Yohji scarpered, bare-assed, into the night.

"This is awkward," Crawford muttered. "Look, Schuldig, we were on a break -"

"On a _break?_ I went out to buy some milk!" Schuldig yelled. "This is starting to piss me off."

"I'll make it up to you. I'll get the milk next time."

"Fuck, no," Schuldig said scornfully, "that's how we ended up with Farfarello."


End file.
